The One Hundred Year Dance
by nikkibabe
Summary: Due to Spike's attitude mistakes have been made in the past, becuase of this the world may end. Buffy must go back a fix things. Just read & see what u think. R&R please!!!!
1. Prologue

THE ONE HUNDRED YEAR DANCE  
  
AUTHOUR'S NOTES: Basically this is time travelling Spuffy fic. I'm not so hot on thinking of all the possible time paradoxes so if I slip up along the way I am very sorry but feel free to point them out to me.  
  
I work hard on my fics and I have even done research for this one so I hope the historical references stand up. I promise that I won't neglect this fic and will probably up date daily.  
  
TIME LINE: Set in early season six, so spoilers up to then possible. Before Tabula Rasa.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the BtVS characters of concepts.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please I love it and it makes me write faster, you can leave a review here or email me nikkibabe13@hotmail.com  
  
MOST OF ALL PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Giles was sat at the desk in his office, rubbing the bridge of his nose the stress was just getting too much for him. It really was time that Buffy lived her own life and started stand on her own as the grown up she was.  
  
Looking out of the small window into the office it was hard to believe that he even considered any of them adults, well apart from Anya maybe. Xander was sat at the research table playing snap with Dawn and teasing her when he won. Willow and Tara were sat together cuddled up giggling like children, Anya was counting the days takings for the forth time while doing the dance of Capitalist seniority and then there was Buffy and Spike.  
  
If he didn't know any better he'd think that those two were hopelessly in love looking at the way they were acting.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was stood on a chair in the main part of the Magic Box with his arm outstretched holding a small notebook. Buffy was jumping at his feet trying to retrieve the stolen notebook.  
  
"Spike give me it back." She shouted and pouted as she tried desperately to grab the book.  
  
"How's bout you treat ol' Spike proper and give him a please." Spike said shooting her charming grin from above.  
  
"As if."  
  
"Well then no book for you." Spike said laughing at the petit Slayer.  
  
Buffy looked at the smug grin on his face and decided that drastic measures need to be taken, she pulled her hand into a fist and punched Spike hard in the groin. A satisfied smile played on her lips as she watched the vampire bend over cursing. Quickly she jumped a little and grabbed the notebook from Spike's grasp.  
  
Buffy proceeded to knock Spike completely off the chair and take up a seat there. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Spike get up and prowl round the back of her. He bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You play nice with me Slayer or I'll tell everyone about what you wanted me to do to you in the watchers bathroom when we were under Red's will be done spell." As he said it a cheeky smile formed on his face while he relived the memory.  
  
Buffy shot him a glare, they had agreed not to ever talk about things that had happened while they under that spell but Spike still used it for a bit of blackmail every now and again.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Buffy spat quietly so as not to alert the rest of the gang. She saw the 'watch me' look in his eyes.  
  
"Giles, Spike's trying to blackmail me!" Buffy shouted towards the office in the shop.  
  
Giles slowly paced from his place in the office, taking his glasses off and rubbing them, "And why would he do that?" Giles asked his voice tired and weary.  
  
"Because he doesn't want me to tell Anya that he smashed that very expensive crystal of Julius in the basement." Buffy said proudly shooting Spike a smug grin.  
  
"You did what? How many times have I told to be careful when you're creeping around down there? And I've also told you that all breakages must be paid for!" Anya ranted as she stuck her hand out in Spike direction.  
  
Giles felt the veins in his head start to contract and the powerful headache start to take hold, he turned on his heels and made his way back into the office before Anya started to explain the whole process and ethics behind capitalism.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles stared down at the old text before him, the council had sent it to him to translate, and apparently it was of great importance to the current Slayer. The dialect that the text was written in was a long lost one and the work was hard.  
  
His took his pen into his hand and started to scribble down some more words of the translation.  
  
"Why are these things always written in riddles?" He sighed to himself, dropping the pen and reading the translation one more time.  
  
Reading over it again his eyes widened, he thought that he had got it but it made little sense. Giles grabbed the phone and punched in the number of an associate in England who also worked for the council, possibly they could help.  
  
He was already mad enough that the council had sent him this, because he was under no doubt that they had already translated it and knew it's meaning, this was only a test.  
  
As he heard the phone start to ring at the other end he dropped his glassed out of his hand, it made no sense, unless.  
  
Giles looked out of the window to Buffy and Spike who were now embarking on another petty squabble.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Ripper

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Giles put the phone down with it being answered, shock took over his body. Another apocalypse, and only thing time it seemed that nothing could be done about it, he squeezed the bridge of his nose then again all the others claimed that they couldn't be diverted.  
  
What shocked him even more was that Spike could actually be involved in a prophecy, Giles took a deep sign and read what he had learnt again out loud.  
  
"The Slayer, the true chosen one who faced The Master yet should have not, another Slayer who would not be called but should have been with the God of Hell, a vampire who is the cause of these wrongs minus a soul but with an implantation. They should stand against a great dark force that if they're wrongs are righted will fall. If deeds are not undone then darkness will reign."  
  
He picked up the phone again and punched in the number of the main Council building and added the number of the extension that would lead straight to Travers' office. The phone began to ring at the other end.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike sat glaring at each other, Buffy was angry because Spike had brought up her dirty little secrete, again. And Spike was angry that Buffy had told Anya about his little accident in the basement, although it could have been worse she could have told the Watcher that it was him that stole the thirty year old whiskey from his apartment.  
  
Spike was brought out of his thoughts by a paper aeroplane hitting him in the side of his head. He noticed there was writing on the paper, he unfolded it and read, "Spike smells!"  
  
"I'm glad you realized man cause it was becoming a problem." Xander said almost the second Spike said the words.  
  
Buffy just laughed, today was great day for annoying Spike and right about now he looked pretty annoyed.  
  
"Buffy pads her bra when she's home alone!" Spike shouted not even bothering to write in on the little paper plane. A look of shock horror came to Buffy's face, the other Scoobies looked from Buffy to Spike and back again.  
  
"How do you know that?" Buffy spat making perfectly clear that Spike had spoken the truth.  
  
"I lurk." Spike answered the amusement clear in his voice.  
  
"You perv more like." Buffy said as she got up and headed for the training room, hitting Spike on the back of the head as she walked out.  
  
"Buffy should pad her bra for everyday wear then she would have more sex. Men like big breasts." Anya commented.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes it's Giles I'd like to know why you sent me this text." He asked when Travers picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Giles how are you?" Travers asked with his perfect British charm.  
  
"Cut the crap I want to know what significance this prophecy is to Buffy?" His words short and sharp and for that moment he sounded more like Ripper.  
  
"Now now Giles there is no need to be like that, but there are some things that you should know." Travers sounded laid back relaxed as if he had been practicing this conversation, all her heard from the other end was a low growl.  
  
"Ok calm down Rupert, we do have more details about the prophecy but first I have a question for you. Is the Slayer alive?"  
  
Giles nearly had a heart attack at the words, how had Travers gotten wind of Buffy's absence and what that meant for her now. "Yes she is." Was the only answer he could find.  
  
"Good then I see her little band of witches resurrected her, you see she was meant to die it was all foretold." Travers said calmly as if the conversation was nothing out of the norm for either men.  
  
"Tell me." Ripper spat at the man on the other end of the phone.  
  
Travers began to explain the meaning and implications of the ancient text while Giles made notes.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles strode out of his office towards the table the group of friends used for research, another problem had made it's self known and know they all had to deal with it, "Where is Buffy?"  
  
"Training room beating the manikin up because her boobs are too small." Anya replied.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles shouted, he didn't like what he had just been told but he needed to talk to Buffy about it, and Spike.  
  
"You called for a Slayer." Buffy said bounding through the door to the main part of the shop looking far happier than when she had left the room.  
  
"Yes it seems the Council have found a prophesy that is of great importance to you Buffy."  
  
"Great they never end well, so hit me what do I kill?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You see it isn't as simple as killing in fact you must not kill anything, and it also involves you Spike." Giles replied looking at the blond vampire.  
  
"What have you done now?" Buffy said shooting a harsh glance at Spike.  
  
"Me? I 'avn't done nowt Slayer." Spike said jumping to his own defence when it became clear that no one else was going to.  
  
"No Buffy it's nothing he has done, more what other Slayers haven't done. It seems that you should have not become the Slayer when you did, another Slayer should have died at the hands of The Master, and er, stayed dead."  
  
"And they never so what's the deal?" Buffy asked looking far too unworried for his liking.  
  
"The council have come up with a method to remedy the problem, it seems you must go back in time to face, Spike."  
  
The Scooby gang looked as if they were going to laugh, but no sound of giggles erupted from them. Giles decided now might be the best time to tell them the rest.  
  
"You will need to process the body of different Slayers from the past one hundred years and face Spike in the past, unchipped."  
  
TBC.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please feedback, I need to know what you guys think. So give me what you think, go on you know you want to just push that little review button. 


	3. The Spell

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Spike was sat by the table his feet lounging on the table he was laughing, "Slayer you're gonna die!" He snorted in Buffy's general direction.  
  
"You wish bleach boy." Boy said before turning back to Giles hoping that he would explain exactly what the hell he was talking about.  
  
"Right well it seems that the Slayer would have never been broken when it was, it should have been broken when you jumped from the tower. Faith was never meant to become a Slayer and you were meant to have another Slayer with you now so that could have a dark force, and Spike was meant to help." Giles explained now feeling rather calmer.  
  
"So what does the whole 'back to the future' thing have to do with it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well Spike killed Nikki the Slayer in 1974, she should have not died at his hands, she should have died two years later. So that would push the line forward by two years making you the Slayer after the Master had been killed."  
  
The gang were sat wide eyed now, Giles was talking like one of Xander's science fiction movies and part of them thought that he had finally lost it. Spike was just sat inspecting his black chipped nail varnish with pride at the mention of him killing a Slayer.  
  
"So Spike messed up again." Buffy said trying to clarify the situation, it always comforted her to know that whatever the problem was it had been caused by Spike.  
  
Giles could ring her neck, for once it wasn't all down to Spike but Buffy would never see that, "Are you going to listen to what I have to say?" Giles said in a stern tone.  
  
Buffy just nodded her head like a small child who had been reprimanded.  
  
"Good, Spike being the boisterous creature that he is had a reputation that went before him and this lead to many Slayer running away rather than face him, much like they would have done with Angelus, Darla or Druscilla there fore when Spike decided to set his sights on Nikki there was little information on him." Giles explained while Spike just sat a grinned.  
  
Much a prophecies annoyed the heel out of him Spike had to admit that this one was very interesting. Sitting around with the 'scabby' gang while they discussed what a formidable enemy he was did have a certain charm.  
  
"Spike do you mind." Giles said noticing the proud look on the vampire's face.  
  
"I still don't get it though what's the deal with the time travelling?" Xander asked intrigued by the concept.  
  
"Buffy is a Slayer that has come to know Spike very well and the only one who has faced him and lived. So the plan is to send her back to take over the body of past Slayer who ran from William the Bloody, fight him, live and not kill him. Then the watchers will be able to build up a useful profile of him and Nikki may manage to live."  
  
Buffy didn't like the idea of taking over other people's bodies, it had happened with Faith and she did not enjoy that experience. But from what Giles had said it had to be done and again being the Slayer she was the only one that could do it. Could she do it? Fight Spike let him live and keep herself alive as well, Spike was an amazing fighter pre-chip. He had an edge that was like nothing she had ever seen before.  
  
"What if one of us dies?" Buffy asked quietly, trying not think that she could die and be returned to heaven.  
  
"Then you die, if it is you then your body here will die as well as one you are inhabiting, if it is Spike then he will disappear because he should have never been in this time." Giles explained watching the look of horror appear on gang's faces.  
  
"She's not soddin' well doin' it then." Spike shouted as he stood up and started to pace.  
  
Giles looked at him with disgust, this was something that needed to be done in order to save the world and all Spike could think about was saving his ass. Buffy looked at him with a slight smile to her face she knew that he wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about her.  
  
She had confided in him that she had been to heaven and without speaking the words she had told him that she would like to be back there. He had told him herself that the day she had a death wish he would be there, now it was looking as if he right.  
  
"Leave it Giles he's just worried about me." Buffy whispered, none of the group could understand what Spike felt for Buffy but she understood.  
  
"When you leave your body it will stay alive but you will not be there, you could liken it to a coma it suppose so we will need to perform the spell at your home so we can let your body rest."  
  
"Can I do the spell?" Willow asked sounding as excited as a child going to Disney land, Giles had to admit that was worried about the young witches use of her power but not was not the time.  
  
"Yes Willow we will need you because this spell will require great power."  
  
"Cool, I'll get the ingredients together." She said taking the list from Giles' hand  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was walking slowly towards her home on Revello Drive, spike was walking beside her but they hadn't spoken. The silence was killing Spike.  
  
"Slayer, Buffy, you will be careful won't you, and I'm taking about with me." He added the last bit on the end before she could punch him.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry Spike I won't beat you up too bad." She answered not wanting to look at him. Some how Spike had become a friend and now she had to go back and face the unchipped version that would have never become a friend.  
  
Buffy remembered only too well what Spike had been like when he first arrived in Sunnydale set on killing her, she never wanted to see that side of him again, now yet again the Slayer had all her choices taken away from her.  
  
"You couldn't anyway, please Buffy don't give into me, promise me." Spike said the sound of tears present in his voice.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Don't because I remember the other Slayers in that last moment they could have gotten away but they never they gave into me. Don't you dare do that." Spike said taking hold of hand and looking into her eyes, "Don't"  
  
Buffy smiled at him, he was right and she knew but if anything her stubborn nature wouldn't allow it, Spike beating her, that would never happen.  
  
"I won't and I'll be back to annoy you before you know it." Buffy said winking at him, in away she was glad it was Spike and not Angelus she had a deeper connection with Spike when it came to the dance as Spike called it.  
  
Now they were outside Revello and it was time.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was lying on her bed while the Scooby gang were gathered around her, all except for Spike who was leaning against the doorframe, he didn't want her to go but he knew he could stop her.  
  
"Willow and I will send you back into the body of May Sutton in England 1908, when you have faced Spike you will move into the body of the next Slayer although I don't know which one. Buffy do you understand?" Giles spoke softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
And with that answer Giles and Willow started the spell, "Girndo Estael Pinicoal Girndo Havsedn't 'ohampten Caetel Finicenst Girndo." Willow chanted and Buffy started to feel her body slip away from her.  
  
She knew the feeling she had felt in before, twice. Suddenly she could see her own body lying on the bed with her friends surrounding her, she looked at Spike who held a fearful look in his eyes.  
  
Then everything slipped away and the world went black.  
  
TBC.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that these chapters haven't been very exciting or Spuffy related but I needed to put them in to start off so you guys would understand.  
  
Next time, Buffy finds herself in 1908 England. 


End file.
